


all——共享

by Nitsua



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitsua/pseuds/Nitsua
Relationships: A/B





	all——共享

刘邦×韩信  
李白×韩信  
嫂子文学，三观不正，勿入!  
嫂子文学，三观不正，勿入!  
嫂子文学，三观不正，勿入!  
有cp洁癖勿入  
望喜欢❤❤❤  
一点点修罗场

正文:  
男人下了班，回到家就看到爱人在沙发上浅眠。惹眼的红色头发披散下来，乖顺的落在他两侧。身上的白衬衫解开了两颗扣子，露出大片雪白的肌肤，在暖色的灯光下更显魅惑，在走近点，可以看见他肌肤上粘着的一个个青紫的痕迹。

昨天的痕迹还未消退，男人看到爱人恬静的睡颜欲望又滋生。手指轻轻挑去贴在他额头上的发丝，蹲下身，熟练的含住他甜美的唇瓣，舌头伸进他微张的嘴里。爱人睡着的时候也会本能的勾着他的舌，可爱极了，男人满意的勾着他的舌头席卷整个口腔。

等到爱人完全意义上醒了，他已经被男人抱在自己腿上，摁着额头亲，身上的白衬衫也挂在身上要坠不坠的样子。韩信低下头承受他火热的吻，滚烫的唇，唇齿交缠间时不时发出两声呻咛。

“邦……轻……轻点，哈”  
刘邦把人扣在怀里，啃咬着他的锁骨，在原来的痕迹上铺一层新的吻痕。热气喷洒在他裸露的肌肤上，像把火将自己点燃。

刘邦温柔的看着眼前染上一层淡粉的人，埋在他的脖颈出留下一个个吻，酥酥麻麻的感觉贯穿整个身子。韩信忍不住勾紧刘邦的脖子，身体贴的紧些……再紧些……嘟起嘴朝他索吻。

刘邦一边吻他，手往下探，手抚过包裹着他臀的紧身裤，感受到身上人阵阵战栗，低笑一声

“宝贝儿，做过那么多次，还那么敏感呢?”

“少废话……嗯……”刘邦轻轻颠腿逗弄着他，惹得人羞红了一张脸，刘邦也喜欢看他害羞的样子。

“雏儿，坐起来点，乖～”

韩信听他的话，坐起来了一点，明显感觉到有东西抵着自己的臀部。

温柔的褪去爱人的裤子，手指刚伸进去，粘稠的液体涌出来让他进入的更加方便。

手指畅通无阻的进去，轻车熟路的找到爱人的敏感点。韩信低喘几声，大腿忍不住想要合拢，却被刘邦捏着脚腕拉的更开。

两人早已光溜着身子，刘邦的巨物在韩信腿根处来回摩擦，细嫩的皮肤被磨的泛红，又痒又痛的。

做完扩张，确定能容纳自己的尺寸，挺着腰一点点送进去。叼着他的唇将呻咛堵住，慢慢的抽送着。红发早已被汗水打湿，黏在他雪白的皮肤上。一红一白形成巨大的反差。刘邦看着身上娇喘连连的爱人，也顾不上体谅他的身体了，掐着他腰上一点点软肉，插的更深。接下来就是疯狂的做爱，韩信被他顶的晕晕乎乎，敏感的身子先一步释放出来，刘邦麦色的小腹上沾慢了白浊。

“雏儿，你不乖哦～”两人的身子紧密贴合，动作慢慢停下来，手掌揉搓他的软肉，舔舐着他那点殷红，细细的研磨，啃咬着。

韩信不安分的蹭着他，“唔……老公，下面，嗯……”

“下面什么?”含着他乳珠的刘邦含含糊糊的出声。

“痒……啊，要老公肏”

“乖～宝贝，自己动”韩信自己扭腰动了动，小幅度的动作根本满足不了自己，哼哼唧唧的，撇撇嘴，一幅要哭的样子。

“我……我不会”韩信的声音带着哭腔，委屈极了，像小兽一样呜咽着。

刘邦无奈，抱紧了这个可爱的单纯的爱人，舌头舔去他的泪水，将他的腿掰开到最大，像打桩机一样，顶到最深，再抽出来，来来回回，循环往复。抽插之余带出些许白浊。

韩信觉得今晚刘邦似乎有什么心事，两人一直折腾到清晨。韩信靠在他的胸膛上，红发散乱。手指在他的胸肌上打转。刘邦呼吸粗重了几分，捉住他的手放在唇边吻了吻。

“雏儿别闹”声音还带着情欲后的沙哑。

“邦，你今天怎么了?不开心?”韩信听着他强有力的心跳开口道。

“雏儿……他要回来了”刘邦感受到自己怀中的人儿僵硬了些许，“你……会离，唔”韩信转头吻上他的唇。

“我只爱你，老公”刘邦看着韩信的眼睛，里面只有他，也只能是他。

翻身将人压在身下，“我也爱你”，又是一阵翻云覆雨……

…………

李白再次回到这片故土，呼吸着熟悉的空气，看到两双紧握的手，一下子抹去了嘴角的微笑。

他……好像变得更加媚了，李白知道男子不能用媚形容，但韩信从骨子里散发出一股被肏熟的媚态。

李白看着两人十指相扣的手，莫名的碍眼，莫名的烦躁，有想要将他们分开的冲动。

刘邦自从李白回来后，就开始在他面前看似无意的秀恩爱，一会儿给他布菜，一会儿在他面前亲亲他饱满的双唇和额头。就连客房也是最靠近他们主卧的，每天看到李白顶着两个大黑眼圈，刘邦的心情就莫名的好起来。

每天都会在夜幕将近是听到若有若无的呻咛声响起，猫儿叫春般的声音挠的李白心直痒痒。出了房间，那呻咛声更大了些。不知道是太着急还是怎么的，房间总是虚掩上的。李白突然有点庆幸家里没有保姆什么的，只有他和那老哥能听到他的呻咛。借着那条缝忘里面看去，两具赤裸裸的肉体纠缠在一起，伴随着娇媚的呻咛与低声的喘息声传入他的耳里。

李白看着那个性器怎么样一点点没入臀瓣，韩信弓着身子脸上一幅任人宰割的样子。他的皮肤好像更加嫩滑了一些，轻轻一捏都能泛起一层光，紧致，富有手感。

李白脑海中一遍遍回放他的样子，裤前已经变成深色。他此时脑中只有一个想法，把他肏哭，狠狠的蹂躏他，占有他。

老天好像听到了他的恳求，刘邦接了一笔生意，让他不得不离开他的爱人出差一周，李白觉得自己的机会来了，拿出手机，拨通了一个号码。

“喂，扁鹊……”

刘邦感觉今天的李白心情格外的好，看他们亲热也没什么反应了，吃早饭吃着吃着嘴角上扬，忍不住轻笑出声。

李白看着他们吃完早饭上了楼，要做什么是意料之中，但一想到刘邦走后的情景，怎么想怎么高兴。

刘邦将韩信紧紧的搂在怀里，闻着他发丝薄荷的香味。韩信窝在他怀里，踮起脚去吻他的唇，像只小猫一样笨拙的舔舐他的唇，然后被刘邦的舌勾去，做了一个又一个缠绵的深吻。韩信的舌被亲到麻木却不愿松开。想到要分别一周，泪就这样无声的落在，润湿两人的唇。刘邦吻去他的泪，轻声的哄着他。

两人就这样相拥着，直到快要到离别时间，才穿上衣服下了楼，韩信步子有些不稳，拿了领带熟练的给他系上。

李白上楼看到韩信站在落地窗前，肩膀轻轻抖动着。他……在哭?李白几乎没经过大脑思考，上前环住他的腰。人儿的身子僵了片刻，便剧烈挣扎起来。

“你干什么，放开……放开!”韩信语调中除了愤怒还有刚哭过的痕迹。

“我是你哥的!放开啊!”

这个词似乎激怒了他，将人的更紧，在他耳边咬牙切齿的说道，“别忘了……你曾经是我的未婚夫……”

韩信怔了怔，“都过去了……我爱他”手盖上交叠在自己小腹的手，一用劲，把他的手掰开。刚想往门口走去，就被一股大力甩到落地窗上，闷哼出声。唇瞬间被堵住，将他挣扎的手攥在一起困在头顶。李白像只愤怒的狮子，啃咬着他的唇，舌头用力抵开他的齿，想要将其他味道掩盖掉。韩信用力一咬，浓重的血腥味在两人嘴里扩散开。李白好似不知道什么叫疼，搅着他的舌紧紧不放。一吻结束，李白抹了抹嘴边的血，对上韩信的眸子，有愤怒，悲伤，震惊，愣是没有对他的爱和怜惜。

李白捏着他的下巴，从身后拿出一瓶酒，已经开过封了，轻轻一拧，对着他的唇毫不留情的灌下去。

这是他为他亲爱的嫂子精心定制的，将最烈的媚药和香醇的酒混在一起，绝无仅有的配方。

酒红色浸湿了他的衬衫，露出里面的线条，看的他口干舌燥。现在只需要等待……媚药发作的时候了。

韩信被灌了半瓶酒，大脑像被塞了浆糊一样……有些迷糊，一股邪火蹿上身，他只觉得燥热难耐，想要降降温。双眼蒙上了一层雾，摇摇晃晃的眼看就要跌落。一只手扶着他，冰冷的感觉让他一哆嗦，不由得想他贴近。隔着薄薄的布料一个劲的蹭着他。

“嗯……，要，哈”韩信口中吐出难耐的呻咛，搂着李白的脖子，去寻那片唇。伸出舌头舔他，李白惹得两眼发红，扣住他扭动的腰，反客为主。含着他的唇，轻而易举的进入他的口腔，吮吸他的味道。两人在口腔里纠缠不清，啧啧啧的水声又大又色情。滑腻的舌头贴合在一起，不分彼此的吮吸对方的津液。分开时拉出银丝，随后又紧密的纠缠在一起。李白含住他小巧红润的耳垂，放在嘴里弹弄挑逗着。韩信早已瘫在他怀里，手勾着他的脖颈，靠着他的力气支撑着。

李白将韩信的扣子全部解开，压在落地窗上啃噬着他的锁骨，嘴唇“啵”一声，留下一个个暧昧的印子，红到发紫的吻痕。

“邦……哈，还要，邦……爱你”韩信眯着眼睛享受着，嘴里却叫的是刘邦的名字。

李白停下动作，压着他问他“你叫谁?看清楚我是谁!”

李白看着眼前神志不清的人，将他的腿掰成m型，夹在自己腰上，直接捅了进去，没有经过任何扩张的小穴干涩的很，韩信尖叫出声，眼角沁出泪花。

“疼……啊哈”韩信抓着他的肩膀，痛呼出声。

鲜红的血液滴落在地上，有了血液的润滑，性器更加畅通无阻，李白发了疯一样拼命的撞击着，似乎要将他的身子贯穿。有了痛觉，韩信似乎清醒了一点，看清了身上的人。

“李白，你不能……别……”韩信的眼泪越掉越多，打在李白的肩膀上，手背上，滚烫的泪水灼烧着他的心，就算再不忍，身下的动作还是没有停。

韩信用力捂着自己的嘴，不让呻咛泄出，他们似乎较上了劲，李白一边顶弄他，手上一边套弄着他抬头的弟弟。

“爽不爽?嗯?”情欲再次支配大脑，媚药的作用彻底爆发出来。韩信克制不住自己的音量，浪叫出声。李白也愈发激动，高潮一次过后，将他的东西抹在小腹上，一点点舔掉，“嫂子，你真美味”韩信没有说话，只是哼哼出声，嘟起嘴向他讨吻，也许只有在亲吻是才能感受到他的温柔，身下动作依旧狠。

李白抱着他亲吻，两条舌头在空气中交缠，时不时掉落在交合处，好不色情。

李白将人翻了个身，掐着他的腰再次送了进去。一边顶弄一边用牙齿在他的后背留下一片片青紫的痕迹。后入的更深，韩信被李白撞的整个人摇摇欲坠。发烫的脸颊在冰冷的玻璃上摩擦。在下面走动的小小的人影只要一抬头就能看到活春宫，韩信害怕的紧，整个人不由得缩紧。李白从后面吻住他，拍拍他的臀瓣让他放松点。韩信讨好的主动吻上他的唇，只求他不要在这儿做了。

再次转过来，李白吻吻他朦胧的眼，插着他的穴往卫生间走去，每走一步，肉棒顶的更深，韩信轻轻呜咽着…………

媚药效果持续的很久，他们在洗漱台，浴缸，花洒下来回变换场景，做了一遍又一遍。李白心满意足的看着洗漱室狼藉的场景，看着昏睡过去的人儿，又压着神志不清的他做了一遍，最后抱着浑身滑腻腻的人儿睡了过去。

“我亲爱的嫂子……你真美味呢～”

END  
……哦天哪，我觉得我一滴都没有了哈哈哈哈哈嗝，不要骂我，骂也轻点骂。


End file.
